


La vie est injuste

by Youni



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youni/pseuds/Youni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Gordon se meurt. Il repense à sa petite vie, tandis qu'il rencontre de nouveau l'un de ses pires ennemis...en ressortira t-il vivant ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie est injuste

Le vie est injuste, c'est ce qu'avait un jour pensé James Gordon, commissaire de la ville de Gotham, alors qu'il était assit sur le parquet sale d'une vieille maison abandonnée, adossé contre un mur, avec une balle criblée dans l'estomac.

Il sentait le sang couler le long de ses doigts, alors qu'il tentait vainement de stopper le liquide rouge qui s'évadait de son estomac. Finalement, il décida de laisser reposer sa tête contre le mur, fixant le plafond moisie.

Pourquoi était-il dans cette situation ? Avec cette balle figée dans son ventre ?...est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance, maintenant ? Il allait mourir, il le savait, alors pourquoi s'attarderait-il sur une question si futile...

Certains disent que lorsque l'on est sur le point de mourir, on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Mais Jim ne vit rien défiler devant ses yeux, si ce n'est l'insecte qui vagabondait sur le mur opposé. James soupira de fatigue...de toute façon, ce n'était que connerie ! Si l'on voyait vraiment sa mort défiler devant soit, lorsque l'on était sur le point de mourir, alors qu'on lui explique comment cette rumeur avait pu se créer, si tout le monde mourrait !

Enfin, ce n'était pas important.

Alors le commissaire tenta de se rappeler de souvenirs heureux, mais...il y en avait si peu...

Toutes ses années, il avait consacré sa vie à Gotham ! Il avait sacrifié toutes ses années pour tenter de faire disparaître le plus possible la criminalité ! Avait-il réussit ? Bien sûr que non...depuis le début, il n'y avait rien à espérer de cette ville pourrie par ces criminels qui se multipliaient à la même vitesse que des rats et tout comme eux, ils étaient...nuisibles...

Lorsqu'il tentait de se rappeler d'un souvenir heureux, il se souvenait de son mariage qui l'avait comblé mais ce souvenir finissait toujours par revenir sur le divorce qui avait suivie et qui avait détruit le petit monde stable de James Gordon. Alors il se força à se souvenir de la naissance de ses enfants mais finalement, ce ne fut pas mieux...cela le faisait revenir à son humiliation face à Dent, à l'arme braquée sur la tempe de son fils et à toute cette peur qu'il avait perçu dans les yeux de l'enfant. Ceci fut bien évidemment la raison de son divorce, sa femme préférant quitter la ville qu'elle avait jugé bien trop dangereuse.

James soupira une nouvelle fois, passant sa main sur son visage fatigué... Et le jour, où il s'était fait passer pour mort pour ensuite sauver le Batman du clown ? Oui...oui ça c'était un bon souvenir...James avait été définitivement heureux lorsqu'il avait fait disparaître ce sourire sur le visage du clown qui fut remplacé par une mine d'étonnement durant quelques instants, puis son sourire revint, mais Jim n'en avait que faire. Car il avait ensuite crut apercevoir, pendant une micro seconde, un sourire sur le visage du justicier, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais il l'avait retenu dans sa tête.

Quoique Gordon n'avait été heureux que durant un court moment. Le Joker avait ensuite fuit, il avait tué Rachel, rendu fou Harvey qui avait tenté de le tuer...finalement, tout cela était de la faute du Joker...oui, tout, du début à la fin...

Mais le commissaire s'était soudainement stoppé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il avait entendu un bruit de craquement, non loin de lui. Il n'eut même pas à attendre longtemps qu'un jeune homme déboula dans la pièce où Jim était affalé. Un échange de regard se fit, puis l'homme s'avança vers lui, un sourire moqueur accroché au visage. Oui bien sûr, c'était ce mec qui lui avait collé une bastos dans l'estomac...dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès..il avait simplement trébuché sur une pierre et lui avait malencontreusement tiré dessus, le faisant sortir de sa cachette et voir des sales mecs présents...ridicule...

"Je t'ai enfin trouvé, sale flic ! C'est que tu cours vite pour un mec de ton âge !"

Gordon lui lança un regard ennuyé, c'est plutôt lui qui avançait comme un escargot. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de le regarder.

"On a perdu sa langue ? J'aurais bien aimé entendre une nouvelle fois le doux cri que tu as laissé échapper tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai atteint avec mon jouet." Il montra distraitement son arme.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un sourire...sourire moqueur, bien entendu. Cet homme..non, ce débutant, osait lui dire une telle chose qu'il avait sûrement, simplement entendu dite par un autre homme, alalala ce que c'était ridicule, une fois de plus. Il faut croire que la nouvelle génération perdait les anciennes compétences requises.

L'arme fut soudainement braqué sur son crâne, le jeunot ne semblant pas être d'une grande patience face aux moqueries. "On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?"

Oh, il allait mourir maintenant alors.. hum pas très glorieux si c'était de la main d'un débutant, enfin bon, Jim ne pourrait pas y changer grand chose de toute façon. Alors il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

"Rien, rien du tout. C'est juste, lorsque vous me tuerez, essayez de ne pas faire dans votre froc en voyant tout le sang qui giclera...vous comprenez, pour les légistes c'est pas super pratique."

Bon, il allait mourir ici, autant finir sa vie sur une dernière petite blague, non ?

Avant de fermer les yeux, il vit le visage rouge de colère du jeune homme, puis il attendit la détonation de l'arme.

La détonation arriva mais pas la douleur ni rien d'autre en fait, à part la vague humidité qui venait de gicler sur son visage. James rouvrit les yeux et vit le corps du jeune homme tomber lourdement à ses côtés, une balle lui perforant le crâne. Il souleva ses sourcils d'incompréhension et puis il entendit ce rire, non... _son rire._

Oh James connaissait bien ce rire, il le connaissait assez pour qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait il puisse sentir un frisson lui glacer le sang. Mais aujourd'hui, James Gordon se sentait trop fatigué, trop lasse de toutes ces choses pour avoir le temps d'avoir peur, alors il releva simplement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, dont les cheveux verts étaient imprégnés de sang.

"Bonsoir Commissaire ..." Le rire s'atténua, finissant par n'être plus qu'un simple sourire.

L'homme qui semblait être la cause de tout ses mœurs, se tenait devant lui et pourtant Jim n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement de défense ou d'offensif, restant juste immobile...comme un mort. Il vit le Joker se déplacer rapidement vers lui, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, touchant la joue de Jim avec l'un de ses doigts gantés.

"Le commissaire semble... plus mort que vif." Remarqua t-il.

Un éclair de vie passa dans les yeux de Jim. "Sûrement parce que je le suis vraiment."

L'autre ricana. "Et on n'essaye pas de jouer au gentil flic ? On essaye même pas ...de ramper sur le sol, pour survivre ?"

Haussement d'épaules. "Pour quoi faire ? Que je meurs maintenant ou demain, ça ne changera rien..."

C'est à ce moment là, que le clown commença vraiment à se poser des questions. "Et votre résolution...de sauver Gotham de tout ces..criminels ?"

"Pourquoi continuerai-je à me battre pour une cause, perdue d'avance ?"

"Parce que c'est votre rôle...vous êtes le commissaire de Gotham, non ?" Un sourire moqueur.

"Mais je n'en reste pas moins un homme et puis...il y aura toujours le Batman..."

Le rire du clown résonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. "Que fera donc le maître sans son fidèle chien ?"

"Un chien qui perd son maître, n'est plus rien et se laisse souvent mourir, à l'inverse, si le maître perd son chien, il ira simplement en trouver un autre..." Jim se permit un sourire. "..mais vous devriez le savoir, vous, le chien enragé..."

Il eut un moment de silence entre les deux hommes, seule la lourde respiration de James se faisant clairement entendre.

"Vous allez mourir." Déclara finalement le Joker.

"Ça, je le savais déjà." Fit sarcastiquement le commissaire.

"Pourquoi n'avez vous pas peur ? Habituellement, les gens sont paniqués, terrifiés et pourtant...au seuil de la mort, vous semblez blasé..c'est étrange..." Le clown ne put s'empêcher de soulever un sourcil curieux.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire..." Gordon coupa finalement l'échange de regard, en détournant les yeux mais une poigne ferme sur sa mâchoire le fit de nouveau rencontrer la paire de yeux verts.

"Répondez, commissaire !"

Jim soupira faiblement. "Lorsque vous faites un métier comme le mien, vous devez vous attendre à mourir à n'importe quel moment. Au début, on n'a peur de mourir et puis...à force de voir ses amis mourir et de voir la menace planer au dessus de soit, et bien...on n'y fait même plus attention..." Il resta pensif, un instant. "En sommes...ce que nous faisons, vous et moi, n'est pas si différent que ça, finalement."

"Vous avez raison, commissaire !" Il rit. "Mais est-ce pour cela que vous allez mourir ici ? Ou bien est-ce juste de la lâcheté ou la peur de vivre ?"

"Si vous n'étiez pas celui qui avait faillit me tuer, je pourrais penser que vous essayez de me sauver..." Fit James, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

"Peut-être est-ce ce que j'essaye de faire..." Dit malicieusement le clown.

"Et pourquoi feriez vous ça ?" Demanda Jim avec incompréhension.

"Oh vous savez, il y a tellement peu d'adversaires à la hauteur à présent, en perdre un de nouveau ne serait ...plus aussi amusant !"

"Je vois...après tout, Gotham est votre terrain de jeu." Un rire jaune s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Vous avez tout compris, Gordon !"

"Ça me donne encore moins envie de vivre..."

"Mais voyons, commissaire !" Il fit de grands gestes avec ses bras. "Pensez à ce pauvre Batsy qui se retrouvera tout seul contre tous les criminels de la ville ! La pauvre petite chauve souris...vous croyez vraiment qu'il survivra face à moi ?" Un sourire méchant se glissa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il continuait. "Et vos pauvres petits enfants...des gamins, si facilement brisables.. mhh ce serait tellement jouissif de les torturer, et de les entendre vous appeler, alors qu'ils savent très bien que vous ne viendrez pas...tout simplement parce que vous êtes un lâche."

"Ou un mort..."

"Certes, mais qui serait assez bête pour se laisser mourir, je vous le demande ?" Un nouveau sourire, ironique cette fois.

Pendant un instant, James sembla furieux de ces insultes et cracha directement son sang sur la joue du Joker. "Et qui serait assez bête pour venir tenter de donner envie de vivre à un homme qui le méprise totalement ?"

Le clown ne dit rien, il enleva doucement les traces du crachat, puis d'un geste rapide, il envoya violemment son poing dans la mâchoire de James qui s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol, avant que le Joker ne l'attrape par le col pour le faire revenir, à sa position assisse, le manipulant comme s'il n'était qu'une simple marionnette. "Gordy, Gordy, voyons...il ne faut pas faire ça. Tu le sais bien pourtant, parce que sinon, tu le regrettes après...tu vois ?" Dit-il calmement.

James ne répondit pas directement puisqu'il toussait violemment son sang, affichant un mine inquiète, après avoir entendu un craquement quand le poing du clown était rentré en contact avec sa mâchoire.

"Et bien commissaire, on est inquiet ?" Il attrapa fermement sa mâchoire et la serra avec un sourire.

"A..arrêtez...stop .." Jim grimaça de douleur et tenta vainement de le repousser, agrippant les épaules du clown.

"Et pourquoi donc ? Vous allez mourir, de tout façon." Il ricana. "Une mort sans douleur, ce n'est pas une mort...digne de ce nom !"

"La ..la balle dans mon estomac, me fait dé...déjà assez mal." Articula t-il difficilement.

"Très heureux de l'apprendre, monsieur le commissaire, mais sachez que j'aime ajouter ma petite touche...personnelle."

"Lâchez moi !" Jim arriva finalement à lui faire lâcher prise en le repoussant.

Un air ennuyé apparut sur le visage du clown qui parut même soupirer. "Pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas m'amuser ?" Dit-il sur un ton réprobateur.

"Vous essayez de me tuer !" Fit le policier, outré.

"Mais Gordy..tu veux mourir...je t'y aide, simplement."

Gordon ne répondit pas, le Joker avait raison. C'est lui qui avait dit qu'il se fichait de mourir maintenant, c'est lui qui n'avait plus de raison de vivre et pourtant...et pourtant, quelque chose dans sa tête lui criait de se relever, une voix lui hurlait de continuer à se battre, même s'il n'avait fait que l'ignorer durant tout ce temps.

"A moins, que vous ne vouliez toujours vivre, commissaire ?" Il ricana.

Vouloir ?...oui peut-être...pour ses enfants sûrement, mais aussi pour le Batman. Oui, il devait vivre pour cela, il devait vivre pour aider le justicier, pour redonner ne serait-ce qu'un mince espoir aux habitants de Gotham. Parce que le Batman comptait sur lui, il ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance, il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors, James Gordon se releva lentement, s'aidant du mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber, tandis que le Joker le regardait simplement faire, se relevant à son tour.

"Je...je dois vivre...non, je veux vivre..." Articula t-il difficilement.

Le clown colla rapidement Jim contre le mur quand celui ci fut debout, pressant son corps contre le sien, alors que l'une de ses mains alla s'égarer dans les cheveux de James, jouant avec ses mèches. "Pourquoi voulez vous vivre maintenant, commissaire ?"

"Parce que...parce que ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, n'était que connerie. Je ..je dois tout faire pour tenir parole et..et libérer Gotham des gens comme vous, il faut que...qu'on vous arrête...il faut que je revois Batman..." Gordon semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer et se retrouva obligé de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du clown, les yeux à moitiés fermés.

"C'est bien...c'est très bien, commissaire..." Il raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux de Jim et les tira en arrière pour rencontrer de nouveau son regard. "Vous savez...je n'éprouve vraiment aucun plaisir...à tuer quelqu'un...qui ne tient pas réellement à la vie..."

"Qu..qu'est ce que..." Mais James ne put finir sa phrase, à cause des lèvres qui se posèrent violemment sur les siennes et qui étouffèrent son cri quand il entendit de nouveau une détonation, puis quelque chose qui se déchirait en lui.

Lorsque le Joker le lâcha finalement, le souffle court Jim se sentit glissé le long du mur. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, il n'avait rien comprit...il sentait le rouge à lèvre du Joker sur ses lèvres, il sentait la douleur qui le déchirait, il sentait le désespoir l'envahir peu à peu, était-ce...était-ce parce qu'il allait vraiment mourir ?

Ses membres étaient de plus en plus engourdit par le froid qui l'enlaçait peu à peu. Et Jim n'avait même plus conscience du sang qui glissait le long de ses lèvres ou de celui qui coulait comme un ruisseau de son estomac. Il restait immobile, fixant le clown au dessus de lui et puis, il entendit de nouveau son rire...une dernière fois. Un rire qui résonna dans toute la maison, un rire tellement joyeux qu'il aurait pu faire sourire Jim, s'il n'avait pas été aussi incrédule et choqué.

"Il est dommage de ne pas avoir pu vous goûter un peu plus, commissaire !" Déclara t-il, riant toujours.

James ne compris pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase et il ne voulu pas comprendre. De toute façon, les sons bourdonnaient à présent à ses oreilles, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Alors James Gordon le fixa une dernière fois...cet homme...l'homme qui était la cause de tout ses mœurs...l'homme qui venait de définitivement le tuer...l'homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, même du bout des doigts...

Après un dernier soupir de fatigue, James Gordon ferma les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir, laissant derrière lui, une multitude de regrets.

Le clown ressortit de la maison, quelques minutes plus tard et glissa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres. "Un jouet si amusant...c'est tout de même dommage..."

Mais de toute façon, les cadavres n'intéressaient pas le clown et il se dit qu'il avait toujours Batsy comme compagnon de jeu et celui ci était bien le meilleur d'entre tous, tellement puissant, si agile et impulsif ..un adversaire de choix. Le Joker frémit d'excitation rien que d'y penser, il avait hâte de replonger dans le jeu !

Chantonnant doucement, il quitta le lieu où fut retrouvé le corps de James Gordon, le lendemain. Et où une ombre noire, murmurait inlassablement de faibles paroles, scellant une promesse.

"Il payera...il le payera, Jim..."

_Oui, la vie était injuste..._


End file.
